


The Stranger at the Door

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, But McCree does as well, Fear, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Mostly Hanzo experiencing those, Punk Hanzo, Surprises, Tattoo Artist Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: A sudden visit shakes the foundation Hanzo and McCree have built for themselves.





	The Stranger at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to post this sooner, but it's nearing the end of the semester and schoolwork has just piled on. I basically had no time or energy to write, and I only now finished this oneshot because I got myself a break.
> 
> Also, Hanzo and Genji's father wasn't given a name in this because I was too lazy to figure out one (and by the time I saw the Sojiro Shimada tag, it was too late).

For the most part, the day had been normal. McCree left for work that morning, Hanzo had dropped the kids off at school, and he had an uneventful day at the tattoo parlor. The elder Shimada didn't feel like he needed to prepare for some Earth shattering catastrophe, and that's why when he made it home, he simply went about his usual routine.

 

That's probably why the visitor to the house Hanzo lives in with his family was such an unexpected and anxiety inducing thing.

 

They had just finished eating dinner and were discussing what everyone wanted for dessert. The options had been between some vanilla ice cream that they had bought from the store or the apple pie the old lady two houses over had given them, saying she had made too many. So far, it was a tie between the pie and ice cream, and Hanzo was trying to propose some sort of compromise when the doorbell rang. McCree volunteered to go answer while his husband continued trying to reach a verdict on dessert, not knowing the storm waiting on the other side of the door.

 

When the mechanic opened it, he wasn't sure what to think at first. The man standing on his porch was old, that much was clear. His hair was long and white, and the wrinkles on any visible skin made it obvious that the man was at least in his sixties. However, that didn't stop him from holding his posture with a refined grace one would expect from a younger person, and that's what made McCree wary of the stranger.

 

That, and the piercing brown eyes trying to stare daggers into the mechanic.

 

Thankfully, having Gabriel for a father had made McCree used to such harsh glares, and he simply raised a brow at the man in the gray suit.

 

“Can I help ya?” The man didn't respond at first, just looked the mechanic over as if he was judging a piece of art in a gallery. McCree was half expecting to be criticized on his clothes, but the words out of the man's mouth weren't about the other's wardrobe.

 

“Is Shimada Hanzo here?” He spoke with an accent similar to the mechanic's husband's, and that made red flags start flying for him. He didn't know who this stranger was, but he was asking for Hanzo by name, and now that he thought about it, this man looked far too much like his husband. McCree wasn't about to take any chances, and he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

 

“Who wants ta know?” The question seemed to be the wrong thing to ask as it made the stranger scrunch his face in anger. And whether it was a blessing or poor timing, Hanzo chose that as his moment to find out why the other was taking so long. 

 

“Jesse, who are you talking to?” The Japanese man is just a few feet away from the door and positioned to where he currently can't see the other side of it. So in order to find out who is keeping his husband stationed at the front of their home, Hanzo goes around one of the couches and moves to stand next to McCree. Immediately, his eyes find the old man standing on their porch, and it's only a few seconds before they widen in shock. Unfortunately, Hanzo's brain doesn't recover fast enough, and before he can tell McCree to close the door, the older man is speaking in disgusted Japanese.

 

_ “What in the world have you done to yourself?”  _ The question is enough to get his brain working, and immediately, Hanzo's face goes from shock to anger.

 

“Jesse, close the door. He is not welcome here.” The mechanic may not have any idea who the stranger is, but he knows the other man isn't in any mood for him to ask what's going on. Instead, McCree does as he's told and promptly tries to close the front door as fast as he can. However, the old man proves to be quicker, and he holds out an arm to keep the door from slamming in his face. It's enough to startle McCree into losing momentum, and the stranger takes that chance to walk into the house despite Hanzo's earlier words. He takes a moment to look around the living room, sharp eyes scanning everything he sees with a scowl set on his face. The owners of the home just watch in both irritation and anger, and finally, Hanzo runs out of patience.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” The old man looks towards the other with a raised brow, but it doesn't take away from the narrowed eyes trying to pierce through him.

 

_ “Is that any way to speak to your father?”  _ The word makes Hanzo involuntarily flinch, but he maintains the harsh glare and scathing words.

 

“I do not care if you are my father, I want you out of my home.” Attention still on the older man, the ex-Shimada heir doesn't see the shock that takes over McCree's face. Said man looks the stranger up and down, now realizing why he looked so much like his husband, and no one appears to be the wiser to his stunned state. But that shock quickly morphs into unholy rage because McCree is standing in the same room with the man who ruined the Shimada brothers’ lives. To suddenly have that knowledge, the mechanic isn't sure if he should throw the man out or give him a piece of his mind and yell at him.

 

What instead ends up happening is that the children suddenly run into the room from the kitchen and latch onto Hanzo's legs in excitement.

 

“Tou-san, we decided on the pie!” Jennifer is beaming up at him, Kou doing the same, but the only thing the elder Shimada can do is stare down at them in forced happiness. He can't let them see how upset he is or have them find out who the strange man in their home is, so Hanzo quickly tries to get them to leave the room.

 

“Well why don't you have Papá get you both a slice and eat it in the kitchen?” At this, he sends a pointed look to McCree, silently asking for him to take the children somewhere else. The mechanic is understandably conflicted with the idea of leaving his husband alone with his apparent father, but after a few seconds, he relents. McCree ushers the children away from their other dad and towards the kitchen, not at all looking forward to trying to explain who the strange man is when he notices they've turned their focus towards him. The mechanic just hopes he doesn't have to intervene at some point, and he sends one last look over at Hanzo before disappearing into the kitchen with the kids. The elder Shimada breathes a little easier knowing his children and husband won't have to witness him have a verbal brawl with his father, one that immediately starts when said man decides to comment on his son's little family.

 

_ “This is what you have done with your life? This is what you have been reduced to?”  _ Hanzo can't help the dark growl that vibrates in his chest and he wants nothing more than to toss this man out the door and (possibly) in front of a moving car. 

 

“Reduced to what? A normal life? One where I am allowed to do what I want instead of what you think I should be doing? One where I am given freedom to choose between work and pleasure?” The elder Shimada tries to remain calm, but he can hear his voice slowly getting louder as he continues to speak. Hanzo doesn't want to alarm his children or McCree, so he stops before his voice can reach high enough to be labeled as yelling. His father, on the other hand, doesn't seem to share the same idea since his voice reaches higher than Hanzo's had.

 

_ “That's what this is? You're throwing a tantrum because you couldn't handle being the next in line to inherit the company?”  _ The younger man shakes his head, taking a deep breath so his voice can remain level.

 

“That has nothing to do with me leaving. I was prepared to take your place, I would have done so without a second thought because I knew what my duties were. I left because you are a monster who cares nothing of his children, would even gladly let one die if it meant the other would take your place without any qualms.” Hanzo's father seemed to have some sort of epiphany at the words, and he raised a single eyebrow in question.

 

_ “That's it? Because I was willing to get rid of a hindrance to your success?”  _ The words made the younger man growl again, and this time, he didn't care about the volume of his voice as he spoke.

 

“Genji is not a hindrance! He is my brother, your  _ son,  _ and you had gladly agreed to let him die for me!” The older man sighs at the hostility, something that irks Hanzo beyond belief because it just shows how cold hearted his father truly is. What's even more annoying is the way his father waves his hand as if he can physically dismiss the topic.

 

_ “This is not why I came here.”  _ Hanzo narrows his eyes, arms crossing over his chest as he prepares himself to get some answers to his questions.

 

“Then why are you here? How did you even find me?” The older man raises a single brow, and without permission, he walks over to the dining table so he can take a seat. The action makes Hanzo let out another growl, one that goes ignored as his father explains how he managed to find his son.

 

_ “It took some time, especially since I had nothing to go on for a long while, but I pulled some strings, called in a few favors. Finally, one of my contacts managed to catch your trail, told me you went to the United States. After that, it was a matter of pinpointing which state you were in and where you lived which wasn't hard by that point.”  _ Hanzo doesn't enjoy how the older man makes tracking him down sound so simple and easy, especially not after all the trouble the ex-Shimada heir went through in order to cover his and Genji's tracks. He made sure they couldn't be found using credit cards or their phones (the same ones they abandoned back in Japan), and Hanzo even figured out how to avoid any cameras that would be able to give someone a clear view of his face. Unfortunately, the man got too comfortable over the years, and thus became careless in covering his tracks. 

 

Hanzo mentally apologizes to Genji and McCree before he goes back to listening to his father's explanation.

 

_ “I came here to take you back to Japan with me so you can take over the company in my place. As you can see, age is catching up with me, and I want someone capable to take over when I pass.” _ The younger man scrunches up his nose at the mere idea of him becoming the head of the company after all this time, and he quickly asks the first thing that pops into his head.

 

“What of my life here?” Hanzo already knows the answer, knows how his father will react, and he turns out to be right when the older man sneers.

 

_ “You will have to leave them, obviously. I'm sure they'll understand, despite how they look. It would also mean you would have to do something about the haircut and piercings. They look absolutely dreadful.”  _ The comment makes the ex heir shake his head before he motions to the door with a quick jab of his thumb.

 

“Then you have come here to waste your time. I refuse to go back with you. Now leave my home.” Hanzo's father looks at him for a long moment, not at all disturbed by the hostility being shown towards him. If anything, he looks indifferent about it, and the sigh he lets out as he stands makes the idea seem like reality.

 

_ “You are making a mistake, Hanzo.”  _ Said man rolls his eyes, and for the first time since his father showed up, he speaks in Japanese in the hopes that his mother tongue will finally tell the older man that he wants nothing to do with the Shimada's company.

 

_ “My only mistake was not leaving sooner. Now leave my home and never bother me or my family ever again.”  _ The words seem to do the trick as Hanzo's father begins walking towards the door. He manages to open it to where he can leave, but before he does, the older man gives one last disappointed look at his son.

 

_ “I thought I raised you better than this. It appears I was mistaken as well. You're just like your brother.”  _ With that, he slams the door shut behind him, leaving Hanzo alone in the living room. He lets out the air he had been holding in his lungs before the elder Shimada stumbles over to the table so he can sit down for a moment. Every part of him is shaking with leftover anger and fear, and Hanzo sighs as he runs a trembling hand over his face. He's so worked up and on edge that he doesn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching until they're right behind him.

 

“Hanzo? Ya doin’ alright, sweetheart?” The elder Shimada turns his head to look at his husband, and he regards him for a moment before shaking his head. Hanzo doesn't need to say any words because McCree already understands, and he tries to provide comfort by sitting in the chair next to the other man. He brings the elder Shimada closer so that his forehead rests on the mechanic's shoulder, and the contact makes the anxiety raging inside Hanzo calm down enough that the shaking becomes more manageable. They stay like that for a while, McCree's arms wrapped around his husband and basically cuddling him until the older man pulls away with a deep breath.

 

“Thank you, Jesse. I am alright now.” Said man smiles before placing a small kiss on the tip of Hanzo's nose, an action that makes him let out a giggle.

 

“Good ta know cause Jenny decided ta put the ice cream on the pie, and I'm pretty sure it's melted by now.” The elder Shimada lets out another giggle at the news, and after they share a kiss on the lips, he follows McCree into the kitchen where Kou and Jennifer are making messes of themselves. Apple pie and ice cream are covering almost the entirety of their faces, and Hanzo can't help the rich laughter that escapes him once he sees how dirty his children are.

 

Once he's able to breathe again, the older man immediately goes for the paper towels so he can clean them off. McCree busies himself by getting his husband's portion of dessert ready, shaking his head while smiling over how entertaining their children are. After they've been thoroughly cleaned of apple pie and vanilla ice cream, a debate has begun over what movie to watch while Hanzo just enjoys his own portion of the food. He watches with a smile as Jennifer throws out the option of Frozen only to be shot down by Kou who wants to watch the Aristocats. McCree suggests they watch the original Magnificent Seven, but that idea is immediately shot down by both children who complain that it's too old. The mechanic appears to take the blow hard, and he slumps in defeat while mumbling about his kids not loving him. Hanzo rolls his eyes, still smiling and thinking that he definitely wouldn't give this up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to say it, but I'm running out of ideas for this AU.


End file.
